


All Tied Up In Tinsel

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Five Times, Inappropriate Use of Holiday Items, Krampus Kinkathon, Light Bondage, M/M, impromptu bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Four times Finn gets to tie Poe up with something Christmasy, and one time Poe puts his foot down but Finn's laughing to hard to be sad about it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I live and breath, Poe deserves to be tied up and sexy timed. So does Finn. But I can only write so much sadly. SO Finn get's tied up next time.
> 
> Posting one a day just for fun, some will be more sexy then others.

“Hey, can you hold this for a second?”

Poe doesn’t look up from his phone at Finn’s request when they step into the foyer of their house from outside. Just holds his free hand up and waits for Finn to put whatever he needs held there. 

In hindsight, Poe is really expecting Finn’s hand to slip into his own. His boyfriend is corny that way but Poe loves it, even if he’d never tell the other man.

It’s not Finn’s hand though. Brown eyes blink at his phone screen, message to Rey who is currently sitting in an airport bar waiting for her plane to England all but forgotten as something soft and fuzzy is placed into his palm. He looks up in confusion. “What-?”

Finn doesn’t let him finish his sentence. Instead, curls Poe’s fingers around the tasseled end of the scarf Rey had knitted just for him. A Christmas gift she had watched him open just before she cleared security with a wide grin and knowing look. ‘It’s extra thick yarn.’ She had mused, trading conspiratory looks with Finn. 

“Don’t let go.” Finn orders now, wrapping the knitted yarn firmly around Poe’s wrist right under where he’s holding it. The younger man grins brightly, stepping them both forward until his boyfriends back hits the closed door. It’s nothing then, to yank the phone out of Poe’s shocked grip and pocket it; to lace the long part around the back of his neck and then around his other wrist.

“Oh no.” Poe whispers, eyes going wide in realization as to Finn’s plan when his the other man places the second end of the scarf into the hand that had just been holding his phone. “Oh no, oh no, ohnoohno…that’s not fair! I wasn’t paying attention!” 

“Fair is for people who are bad at cheating.” Finn quotes, seeing Poe’s face twist in annoyance at having Solo’s words thrown at him. Dark eyes glint in amusement, watching as Poe tries to reach out for him, but is stopped by the knitted scarf. Then Finn can’t help but grin mischievously as he slowly sinks down to his knees. His own hands raising to lay against his boyfriends belt temptingly. “Remember: don’t let go.”

“R-right.” Poe whimpers, and doesn’t. Wants to, gods does he want nothing more than to drop the stupid tacky scarf and lay his hands on the back of Finn’s head. Instead, all he can do is let his head fall back against the door and tug at the yarn tying his hands up by his neck. Poe's ensuing moans echo through the entryway as Finn sinks down onto him.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not that Jess is a not good friend. 

She is.

She’s just kind of terrible at ‘normal friend things’ really, Poe thinks. Jess’s terrible with remembering birthdays, is shit at giving advice (although she will throw hands without any prompting for just about anyone); also she’s terrible with gifts.

Normally. 

Poe had raised an eyebrow at the rather… short apron Jess had tossed at his head last week. Wrapped up in a tacky pink bag she had no doubt bought in the baby section if the tiny rattles along the edge were any indication. But the apron is bright red fabric with fuzzy white fur along the top and bottom and black ribbon through the middle. Set to look like Santa’s belt that extends out the back as the ties for the apron. 

It’s truly not the worst present Jess has ever given him. 

“I think it’ll look good on you.” She grins and disappears into the living room. "Finn'll like it anyways."

Due to his love of any and all presents, Poe always makes sure to use each gift someone gives him. Even if it’s only once. So a few days later, he shuffles into the kitchen, boxers slung low on his hips and craving coffee and pancakes. He throws on the red apron with a smile, snaps a selfie and sends it to Jess before heading for the coffee machine.

Finn follows him downstairs a few minutes later, just like he always does, seeking the missing warmth of his boyfriend. Only to freezes in the doorway the second he enters the kitchen however, muttering quietly. “E`arly Ch`istmas…” 

“What was that?” Poe asks, setting down the two mugs he’s taken out of the cupboard. Just in due time it seems as Finn shoves him against the counter and pushes his way into a half awake, breathless kiss. 

Poe can barely catch his breath, Finn diving back as soon as he pulls away and Poe... Poe sinks into the heat of the kiss with a groan. Loves it when Finn gets a little pushy. A little forceful. Moans when two broad hands trace down the soft fabric against his sides and then back over the bare skin of his back until they hit the haphazard bow Poe had tied there.

Finn’s dark eyes are hungry as he drags Poe over to the island in the middle of their kitchen and Poe can’t help but yelp as Finn bends him over it. 

“F-Finn!” Poe gasps, cheek pressed against the cool granite countertop. But Poe doesn’t fight it when his lover pulls both of his wrists behind his back and threads them through the uneven loops of the bow. Mind goes stunningly blank actually, when Finn tugs on the tails of the bow to pull the loops tight around his wrists before doing a quick double knot to keep the bow from slipping. 

Finn bites at his lip in a way he’s learned from Poe and grins down at his boyfriend. Splayed out in red and white and hands tied neatly behind his back in black satin. “Well good morning to me.” 

Poe gapes at Finn over his shoulder in surprise. “R-really?” Never let it be said that Finn wasn’t an opportunist. When the younger man only shurgs Poe drops his forehead to the island and lets out a breathless laugh. “Well now what?” He squirms where he’s laid out, delights in the tug of fabric around his wrists and basks in the feel of Finn's hungry gaze on him. 

“Oh… I have a few ideas.” Finn says smugly and with a slightly knowing grin, reaches into the pocket of the apron. Poe’s jaw dropping when he pulls out a condom and a small packet of lube. “Christmas miracle that woman.” 

“For fucks sa-” Poe’s exclamation is cut off when strong fingers lace into his hair, dragging him up by the grip and a moan is torn from Poe then; heat spreading through him at the rough treatment. “Ah!”

Finn pulls back on the other man in, until Poe is flush against him and he hauls him back into a kiss, no less passionate for the awkward bend to Poe’s neck as he tries to get closer. He drops the condom and the lube onto the counter and lets his hands wander. The hand he has in Poe’s hair slips down to cup the curve of his jaw, the other lifts from the counter, ghosting over the slowly growing tent in red fabric.

“Remind me to thank Jessika.” Finn mutters, breaking the kiss when he makes Poe shout. Wrapping a firm hand around the Poe's cock through the apron.

“Me first.” Poe pants breathlessly, whining at the harsh touch through the two layers of fabric separating Finns hand and his cock. “G-Gods, Finn, please.” His hands scrabble uselessly around the fabric of the bow, grabs the satin strands and pulls on them. Wants to tug the apron off and give as good as he's getting.

But then, when he feels Finn's hands start to slip beneath the apron, all of Poe's struggling to escape seems to ratchet up a notch. 

"Nuh-uh." Finn chuckles in Poe's ear, voice rich like honey as he feels Poe strain against him but the younger man gives no ground. "My Christmas present. I get to decide when I want to unwrap it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this shouldn't be as much fun as it is *evil laughter*
> 
> This is the [apron](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/20899585742371673/) in case anyone was wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. can. not. be. stopped?

Poe’s got a master bitch face when he needs too. 

Finn loves it; grins so widely every time he sees it. Especially like this, when Poe is trying so hard to be careful. When he knows Finn has the upper hand and there’s nothing he can do about it.

When there’s nothing he wants to do about it.

“This is the last of the tinsel Finn.” Poe gasps out, breathless pants against Finn's lips. Can’t help grinding up into the hard pressure of the man between his legs. Groans when Finn adjusts, slides his knee just that little bit further and Poe shifts, riding the stupidly beautiful thigh attached to the even stupider, beautiful… everything.

Finn snorts, leaning down to delve into Poe’s open warm mouth once more, pulling back only to mutter, “Better not break it then.” Before trailing hot biting kisses down the tan skin of Poe’s neck bared towards him when his lover tosses his head back against the railing. 

The hard lines of the banister press against his back and Poe gasps when he feels the plastic tinsel wrapped around each of his wrists start to stretch when his hips are jerked forward. 

Poe struggles to awkwardly grab onto the painted wooden rod of the staircase, hooking a leg around the back of Finn’s leg in an attempt to draw him closer. Draw him back before they stretch and break the last of the Christmas decorations he had been putting up.

It may be the last of the tinsel, but the way Finn hisses at the motion and grabs his hips, has Poe starting to wonder if he really cares about the stupid decorations at all. Damn Finn and his damnable fast hands. Poe groans lowly. Loves the way Finn’s hands tighten on him, the way they fight with the buttons of his shirt and the pilot gasps when deft fingers trail along his heated skin.

“F-Finn.” Poe’s arms jerk forward, the rustle of the shiny plastic tinsel drowning out his curse. He grips onto the railing a it harder determined not to ruin the stupid tinsel, but Finn steps that last half inch closer. And it feels like so much more.

The younger man slips Poe’s shirt from his waistband, shoves it back until Poe’s shoulders are bare and the fabric can go no further. “Should wrap you up like this more often.” Finn chuckles, digging his teeth into the soft skin of Poes collarbone. Mouthing and sucking a livid bruise to life there, that leaves Poe’s gasping, whining low in the back of his throat. 

“Ah.” Poe scrambles for some sense of control, digs the heel of his foot into the back of Finn’s knee until the younger man steps that last centimetre further. Until it’s just them, pressing mindlessly into each other against the railing of the stairs. Halted breaths and Finn’s warm chest pressing into his. “Finn!”

And Poe can do nothing but want for more. Moans, high and tight until he’s all but crushed against the railing. Until he can feel the bite of cheap shiny plastic biting into his wrists. 

It’s everything Poe didn’t know he wanted. A mix of his favourite things. Finn and Christmas. 

“Y-youre such an ass.” Poe gasps, heat pooling low in his stomach as he arches into Finn’s grip. 

“I know,” Finn laughs back at him, rough palms ghosting up his lovers back until he can thread wild curls between his fingers. Draws Poe into a kiss that has him struggling not to ruin the tinsel wrapped around his wrists. The bright red Christmas decoration standing out proudly against tan skin. “Love you.”

“Fuck!” Poe yelps, tugs ineffectually on the tinsel. “Love you too… but if you fucking break this tinsel I swear to kriff I will own your ass.” 

“Promises, promises.” Finn mutters, diving back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a problem. I should apologize to Oscar for this.... Sorry bro....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! One more day to go. :)

In the last ten minutes Finn has been sitting on the couch, he has watched Poe proceed to take the very nice pair of earrings they had gotten for Rey, put them inside a Kinder Egg capsule and wrap it six ways to Sunday. 

He sips at his beer, watching as Poe tapes the small yellow toy holder shut, wraps it in snowflake wrapping paper, taped that up with scotch tape, put a layer of tissue paper around that, tape it all over and add another thing of snowflake wrapping paper. Poe had proceeded to put that into a box, cover it in elastic wrap, wrap that up in a red reindeer paper, another box, another layer of snowflake paper-

Finn inhales sharply at the manic glee in his boyfriends eyes when Poe goes to grab the package of three Christmas themed duct tapes they had bought at the hardware store. He sorely regrets not asking why Poe needed them when he had put them in their chopping cart. He knows now. He could have prevented this.

Gods Rey is going to _murder_ him. 

Finn watches for a few more minutes before finally asking, “Don’t you think that’s overkill?”

“Of fucking course.” Poe grins, adding the candy cane tape all over the untempth box. Rectangle this time and filled with packing peanuts. “It’s great!”

It’s only when Poe runs out of candy cane tape and moves to grab the second roll that Finn sets down his beer and darts to his feet. “Okay, I think that’s enough.” He declares, moving the duct tape rolls out of Poe’s reach and nudges Rey’s present sideways with his foot. Far away from Poe and hauls his boyfriend to his feet with a mock-stern glare. “She’s never going to be able to open this as it is, and I’m only obligated to let you torque Rey for so long.”

“But I bought all that tape though.” Poe pouts looking down at the two other rolls still in the package and then back up to Finn with an amused smile. “What else am I going to do with it?”

Finn gives his boyfriend an unimpressed look before picking up the roll of tacky, green, Christmas tree themed tape up and holds it up. Then he lets his expression slide into something a bit more lecherous, muttering with a toothy grin. “Well, I have an idea.” 

Poe blinks at the younger man before it hits him. His smirk is the unholiest thing and he holds his hands out in front of him, wrists pressed together with his palms flat to Finn’s chest. “Gonna be the Bad Santa and **take** things from the house?”

“The Grinch Poe, that was the Grinch.” Dark eyes roll but he dutifully catches the end of the Christmas tree duct tape with his fingernail, enjoying the way Poe’s eyes seem to darken at the sound as Finn rips it with his teeth. “Ready?”

Curls bounce as Poe nods, shivers going down his spine the moment Finn pulls the tape fully around his wrists once. It’s pulled taut, verging on the edge of too tight and Poe inhales sharply when he can feel the bones of his wrist grind together. Yet the older man just grins up at Finn and asks. “Well then… got any other uses for the rest of that tape?” 

“A lot more.” Finn promises. Eyes Poe’s lips greedily as he rips off another piece of tape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last, but not least!
> 
> Many thanks to Mon Cherie and Mssrj for the wonderful comments!!

Poe glares at Finn. 

“I swear, if you even try to put those on me, I will break up with you right this second.”

Finn is almost hurting himself trying to keep from laughing. He really is. 

“They look like part of a dead chicken!” Poe exclaims, face too horrified to even glance at the things in Finn’s hands. 

The **things** being a set of cuffs; and while Poe would normally be all for that. With proverbial bells on even-- he balks at the terrible cheap red fabric covering the metal clasps. Not to mention the extremely off putting white tuffs of… whatever the fake white trim is made of. Dead chicken for sure, Poe thinks as he crosses his arms in front of himself. “At least Jess’s apron had the ability to be tacky-sexy!” 

“C-come on Poe.” Finn snickers. He had managed to keep a straight face when he unveiled the small green bag to Poe that Rose had given to him earlier, but now it threatens to break as he waves the cuffs at his boyfriend. “For science.” 

Poe, if possible, looks even more disgusted and all but leaps back, scrambling for the other side of the bed.

Finn’s poker face finally breaks and he curls into himself, bright laughter echoing around their bedroom. 

At the sight of his boyfriends mirth, Poe finally relaxes, lets his abject horror fade only to be replaced with his own laughter. Smirks as he shakes his head. “I’m a classy bottom babe, you can’t pull that shit with me.”

Finn wipes at the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, gasping for air as he stumbles off to the side of the room where he has his phone set up on the ledge. He had promised to video it for Rose and he can’t wait to send it to her. Knows she’ll send it off to her girlfriends so Rey and Jess can lord it over Poe’s head every year for the rest of his life.

“I know, I know.” Finn laughs, turning off his phone and glancing back at his boyfriend on the other side of their bed. Can’t help but let his laugh trail off into a smirk as he opens the cuffs in his hands. He peels off the tacky red and white fabric, lets it fall to the floor and Finn dangles the now bare metal cuffs up until they glint in the clear Christmas lights Poe has hung around the room. 

“Well,” Poe licks his lips, eyeing the metal with a wanting look. Glances up at Finn hungrily. “That’s somewhat better.”

Finn rolls his eyes, but slowly makes his way towards the bed. Only, when he kneels on the edge of the bed, does he surprise Poe. Snapping the cool metal around his own wrists and glancing up at the older man with a knowing grin. “And this?”

“Oh yeah,” Poe groans and lunges, catches Finn up in his arms and presses him back down to the mattress with a laugh. “Now you’re you’re talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious: [these](https://www.icing.com/us/fuzzy-santa-handcuffs---red-232518.html) are the handcuffs...


End file.
